poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Fighting Eggman and Get the Crest
They left the Room and saw Eggman waiting Eggman: Not as ride like that Psychemon and his friends. They are such odd specimen, running off with those boys without even saying Good-bye, Adios, adieu, or farewell. Gumdramon: Run of where? Shoutmon: Tell us! Where did they go!? Eggman: Ooh, I'm so scared. They went to the ruins of Digital Hallow Bastion, where Myotismon currently lives. However, I can't allow you eight to go there. He show them Tail tied up against the Pole Gumdramon: Tails! Eggman: Escape now and rescue your friends or stay here and no harm will come to the boy. All: (Sigh) They give up Eggman: Give me the Crest and I'll spare your lives. Be glad I show some compassion unlike the Heartless. Of course, Choas could use an appetizer like you. They saw Choas looking like Shark Gumdramon: Is that Choas? Whisper: Yes. But different, whis. Eggman: So would you rather be digested by Choas or hand over the Crest? He look at Choas Eggman: Choas! We have a special treat for you. You have eight treats for snack! Becoe, Decoe! I want you to take care of everything! Both: Yes, your Evilness! Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon are going to be fed by the Choas Sonic: (Voice) Fly, you guys. Just believe and you can do it! They close their eyes and they jump off and then they can fly in the air. And then Sonic has arrived and he save Tails Tails: Sonic! You're back! Sonic: Back and ready for action. Gumdramon: Thank you for giving me more Speed for my wings. Sonic: Not because of me. Because you believe in yourself and harnessed the power of Choas. Besides, you didn't think I'd leave you and tails behind, did ya? Shoutmon: Nope, not really. Now let's get them! They are fighting the Heartless and they defeated them, they are going to fight Eggman Sonic: Guys! I have a perfect plan! He knock the Door Eggman: (Voice) Was that you, Decoe and Becoe? Did you get rid of them? Sonic: (Imitating Decoe) Yes, Eggman. They've been thrown overboard, every last single one. Eggman left the cabin and Sonic is behind him and he stab him in the Bottom Eggman: (Scream) Sonic? Blast you? Sonic: Ready to make a Splash, Egghead? Now it's your turn to walk the Plank. They are fighting Eggman and they throw him to Choas and he began to chase him Eggman: I hate that Hedgehog! Minutes Later Gumdramon look at the Sky Komajiro: Hmm... Taigiru and his Friends didn't wake up, so maybe they lose their- Jibanyan: Quite. Sonic: Gumdramon? Are you okay? Gumdramon: I still... Can believe it... I flew so fast! Wait til I tell Taigiru! What are the chances of Taigiru believing at this? Maybe none. Sonic: Hey, bring your partner here next time and he can try it himself. Gumdramon: I understand. If you believe anything is possible. I never used to believe that until I met you all. I can't wait to tell Taigiru everything that happened. I have so many adventure I want to share with. Then Tails appeared Tails: Sonic! The Tornado is picking up strange energy signals coming from the Casino at Station Square. Sonic: I hope Eggman is not behind it. We should head over there. They went to Station Square and Amy is waiting for them, they have arrived. Then they press the Button three times and then a Crest of Kindness has appeared. Gumdramon use the Xros Loader and aim it to the Crest and he got it. Flashback has started Meanwhile Dracmon: Hey, Gumdramon. Gumdramon: Yeah? Psychemon: When get our partners, let's go see some worlds. We'll go on for adventures, not this same stuff! Shoutmon: Sure. But isn't there anything fun to do now? I heard that the Portal is taking us to the Human World. Maybe we see our partners again. They left the Place, but Psychemon and his Friends is looking at the Door that has a Crest on it Flashback has ended Psychemon and his Friends look so tired for coming here Myotismon: It was worthless to bring them here without at least using a ship. Remember, relying too heavily on the dark powers could cost you your heart. They heard a noise Myotismon: An Intruder. Though his world perished, his heart did not. When we took the digidestined from his world, he apparently followed her here through sheer force of will. But fear not. No harm will come to you. He is no match for your power. Psychemon: A Power for us? Myotismon: Of course. the untapped power that lies within you. Now, Digimons, it's time you awakened that power and realized your full potential. They are Glowing Back to our Heroes Amy: Sonic. Are you going to leave now? Sonic: Yeah, I have too. But that's okay., I'll be there soon. And I'll take you to Twinkle Park sometimes. Gumdramon and his friends are watching them, then Damemon is laugh, they look at him and he shut his mouth. They watching them Sonic: Hey, Gumdramon. Maybe Tails wants to come with you. Tell you what, take him and look after him, okay? Gumdramon: Alright. They left